


Get It Over With

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those things that just sort of hangs over a girl's head in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It Over With

Gentarou opened his eyes to see the smooth, white ceiling of the Rabbit Hatch above him. He'd obviously fallen asleep there again, although something seemed off about the whole thing. Something like the ceiling was too close, or he was at the wrong angle. He blinked once, twice, and confirmed that, indeed, something had been off about this nap.

The fact that he didn't even remember lying down for a nap bothered him for a moment, and he propped himself up on his elbows to take a look around and confirm that all was normal. The first thing he noticed is that he was high up, apparently on the loft that overlooked the rest of the hatch. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't in any sort of pain, which meant he likely hadn't been beaten unconscious in a surprise attack. 

The last thing he noticed was that he wasn't wearing any pants.

It was then that the memories flooded back, in a rush that nearly took his elbows out from underneath him. He'd come to the Rabbit Hatch in between classes, living up to his delinquent reputation for once and flat-out skipping a class he knew he was just going to end up sleeping through anyway. To his utter surprise, _she _had been there as well, shocked and upset that he'd come across her hiding away in their base on the moon.__

And when he'd asked her what was wrong, why she was so skittish, she'd gone ahead and...

Gentarou shook his head in disbelief. No, that couldn't be right. He must have hit his head or something, anything that would explain those weird memories.

But he couldn't keep himself from turning his head to the left, slowly, looking down at the spot next to him on the loft floor and hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't see her lying there, blouse unbuttoned and skirt in complete disarray, dozing lightly with that eternally innocent expression on her face.

His elbows gave out and Gentarou's head slammed painfully against the floor. The world blacked away for a moment and he wished that it would stay that way, long enough for him to wake up and have Yuki _not_ be half-naked next to him.

The sound must have been louder than he had intended, because he could hear her stir beside him. Tentative at first, then deliberate stretching, and even with his eyes shut he could tell that she was awake and looking at him with those pleading eyes of hers. He tried squeezing his eyes shut tighter for a few seconds before realizing that it wouldn't help him look any more asleep, and finally let them open to look up into Yuki's waiting smile.

“Um,” he said, quickly darting his eyes away to anywhere else. “Good morning?”

One corner of her mouth quirked up even further. “We haven't been asleep that long, Gen-chan,” she said teasingly. She leaned over briefly, her long hair falling in a curtain that brushed against his cheek as she gave him a quick peck on the forehead, then sat up fully to start readjusting her clothing.

For a long moment all Gentarou could do was gape at his best friend, buttoning up her shirt as if there was nothing odd about their situation whatsoever. Then it occurred to him that he was still rather pantsless, and he bolted upright to cover himself up with his hands, managing to whack his knee against the railing in the process. What was initially pure embarrassment turned to fast, blinding pain, and he balled himself up against the railing and waited for the pain to subside.

Yuki laughed, pure and innocent like the girl Gentarou knew that she had to be. Despite her appearance, despite the fact that his pants seemed to have somehow found their way to the floor of the Rabbit Hatch, Gentarou was sure that this had to have been some sort of misunderstanding. Wacky circumstances happened to them all the time, this had to have been part of that. Absolutely, positively, had to be.

The pain faded, and he cracked his eyes open to see the white walls around him. “I...I think...” he started to say, not entirely sure where he was going with the rambling words, but desperate to figure out what reality actually was. “I'm not sure I remember what just happened.”

Confusion creased Yuki's brow as she reached over Gentarou's legs to retrieve a pair of blue-striped panties. “Just now? You hit your knee on the railing, Gen-chan.”

One hand moved from covering his crotch to half-covering his eyes as he watched Yuki very matter-of-factly pull on the discarded underpants. “No, I mean, that is, I remember coming here, to the Hatch, and you...you were here, right? Or did I dream it?”

Her brow furrowed further as she finished wriggling into her undergarments. “No, I was here. And you asked me what was wrong, and I asked you to have sex with me.”

The words hit Gentarou like a freight train, and as much as he was trying desperately not to remember everything that had happened between them since that point in time, it all came back in one big rush. The simple proposition, his backpedaling, her rationalizing it all away and he couldn't even form words to properly argue it all before her hands were roaming all over his chest, drifting down to unfasten his belt buckle. At that point all refusal had dissolved into mist and his other brain had taken over completely.

His hand lowered a bit, staring at the girl he called his best friend as she gave him a very worried look. He saw Yuki, her straight black hair and pouty lips, remembered the hair flowing in an even curtain as she'd sat above him, eyes and mouth half-open as she...

“Don't you remember?” she asked, her voice full of concern, and it only barely pulled Gentarou back to the present. 

Gentarou gulped. “Uh. No. I remember.” His eyes drifted downward, to the simple white blouse and how even though it was fully buttoned, he knew how soft her skin was underneath, how amazingly wonderful it had felt under his rough hands. He caught himself and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. “Oh, I remember.”

He could practically hear her brow unfurrow and the smile return, and he cracked his eyes open again to confirm it. At the light smile on her face, he suddenly had a burning desire to ask the very first question on his mind. “Ah, was I...that is, I mean, was it any good? Um. For you?”

Yuki's fingers worked deftly with the bow around her neck, fixing it back in place before she hit him with one of her bright smiles. “Of course it was, Gen-chan. It was with you, after all.”

Relief he didn't even realize he wanted flooded through his body. “Oh, thank god.”

“So, thank you. I really just wanted to get that out of the way, you know?”

And suddenly that relief was gone. “Ah, erm,” he stuttered, not sure how to enunciate properly. “What?”

She was on her knees now, pulling on her blazer one arm at a time. “It's one of those things that just sort of hangs over a girl's head in high school – when you're going to have sex, who it's with, things like that. I just wanted to get it over with so I could move on with my life.” 

The words floated at the top of Gentarou's consciousness, not quite sinking in all the way. “...move...on?”

Yuki cast him another beaming smile. “And I got to do it with my best friend, so it all works out, right?” She pulled her hair out from underneath the blazer and let it settle normally across her back. At some point he understood that she was now completely dressed, while he was significantly less so, but he lacked the processing power to do anything except try to understand what it was she was saying in the first place.

While he worked on that, Yuki stood up and took a few short steps over to stand next to Gentarou, leaning down and giving him another gentle kiss on the forehead. “I've got to get back to class, Gen-chan, I hope you don't mind.” She climbed down the ladder carefully, taking one rung at a time in her stocking feet so that she didn't slip and fall. Once at the bottom, she walked over to where Gentarou's pants were lying in a wild heap and retrieved them to hand up at him through the railing. 

His brain functioning more on auto-pilot than anything else, Gentarou accepted the pants with a simple “thanks” and started to consider focusing on putting them on. It wasn't for another two minutes that he realized that Yuki had already said her goodbyes and left.

He stared at his pants for a few more minutes, waiting for everything to really sink in and make sense, before he finally got to the point of pulling them on and getting everything adjusted properly in place. Gentarou was almost to the point of standing up and making his way down the ladder when he heard the soft sound of the Hatch door opening, and Kengo walked in, obviously in something near a foul mood.

Which, of course, didn't get any better when he stopped, looked at a spot on the floor directly underneath the loft, and nearly choked on the words, “Is that a condom?!”

At least that answered that question.


End file.
